Harmony
by BlueStar33
Summary: If the two of them moved in perfect sync in the arena, it was nothing compared to how they moved in the bedroom.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK. If I did, then it probably wouldn't be as awesome, but there'd be lots of Borra.**

**Semi graphic smut. You've been warned.**

"Again" Mako barked at Korra and Bolin. The trio had been training nearly all afternoon, and by the looks of it, they'd be training well into the night. Korra and Bolin were hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on Mako, we've been drilling all day," complained the Avatar once she caught her breath. "Can't we have a break or something?"she asked, standing up to her full height.

The fire-bender surveyed his team-mates. Korra's uniform was soaked with sweat and Bolin looked like he was about to keel over any second now. As much as he wanted to push on for another few hours, he knew that if he went to much longer, his team-mates wouldn't be able to recover in time before their next match. "If we can get through one more, I promise we can be done for the night," resolved Mako.

Bolin sighed and nodded his head. An old leg injury had been starting to bother him lately, and the rigorous training Mako was putting him through wasn't helping. He gave a slight stretch before taking up a bending stance next to Korra.

The bending drill was fairly simple, Mako would fight his brother and the Avatar as if he was on the opposing pro-bending team, and the pair would fight back. Simple enough. But after having done it for more that three hours, the Earth Bender and the Avatar were tired, stiff, and sluggish. Korra managed to unsettle Mako quickly before Bolin shot an earth disk at his fire bending brother. Mako barley blocked it, but missed the water whip that was sent by Korra. He fell backwards and lost his ground, and the duo moved foreword.

Mako shot a double fire ball, and Korra blocked both herself and Bolin. She then bent the water into a large ball, and sent it towards her Fire bending teammate. A quick wall of flame turned the water into steam, but he wasn't quick enough to doge the earth disk shot at him, and he fell back into the third zone. There wasn't time to celebrate, but Bolin couldn't miss the ecstatic smile that his water bending team mate shot him.

The two benders moved perfectly together, always in sync with each one another. It was uncanny how they worked together in such perfect harmony. Bolin sending shots while Korra blocked, or vice-versa. They were always aware of each other in the arena, which tended to get on Mako's nerves. He was going to have to see about getting Korra to go against him and Bolin, or Bolin against him and Korra. The three of them were a team, and if they didn't move like one, they would never win.

The jealous Fire Bender shot several quick bursts at his brother, which he struggled to block. The Earth Bender was pushed back to the very edge of the zone before Korra came to his rescue. She blocked the onslaught of fire balls easily, and knelled down to give Bolin the opportunity to shoot an earth disk or two at his brother. She continued to block as the Earth bender took his cue and shot two disks at his brother, which Mako failed to block. He was knocked down, but not out just yet. He jumped up and dodged a third disk before bending a streak of fire at Korra, who was so busy backing up Bolin that she failed to block herself. It hit her with such force that both her and Bolin were sent back into the previous zone.

"Arg! Enough!" shouted Bolin. "We're exhausted! We've been at this for hours! We won't win the championship if both your teammates die of exhaustion first!"

"Well I'm sorry! I just thought that extra practice would be beneficial to you two! It's painfully obvious that we have not one, but two weak links on the team!" Mako shouted back, his frustration finally coming out. He really didn't mean it, but it was easier to call them out on their more tentative fighting skills rather then their connection in the arena.

"Uh, excuse me? How in any way are we the weak links? If I remember right, I saved your sorry ass at that last match by taking down ALL THREE of the competitors!" Korra joined in.

"Yeah! And do you remember our last match against the Burning Sons? I do believe that I was the one to block the three disks that were shot at you while YOU were busy with waving to the audience," the Earth bender added.

"I was only waving because I had taken out the other two Sons at once!" Mako defended.

"Whatever Mako, we are done for the day. When you get off your high giraffe-horse and want to do some reasonable training, Bolin and I will be waiting in the apartment," Korra finished, grabbing Bolin by the arm and starting to drag him out of the arena.

"When you two are done being selfish, I'll be in the gym, training! Maybe one of you two could be the best on the team if you stopped complaining and did some hard training for once!" Mako said, always wanting to get the last word.

The two benders kept walking though. They both knew how impossible it was to reason with Mako before a big match. Bolin was used to it, however Korra was still fuming.

"Who the hell does he think he is? And how dare he accuse us of being the 'weak links' in the team! If it weren't for the championship in a few days, and for the fact that I doubt I could muster up the strength, I'd fry his ass so fast!" Korra ranted to Bolin.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him, he's just nervous. Some people bite their nails, some eat..Mako just trains hard until he's to exhausted to even light a candle. It's just his way of coping with the nerves." Bolin defended his brother. "And can we not go so fast? I feel like a hippo-rhino rammed into me." Korra was power-walking fast, and Bolin was struggling to limp along.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Bo," the Avatar replied, immiedetly slowing down. Luckily they were fairly close to their locker room, and once in, Bolin slumped down on the bench before starting to remove his fighting armor. He took off his helmet and shook out his head before running his hands through his dark damp hair. He let out a sigh before starting on the intricate body armor that covered his chest and arms.

Korra was chattering away as she quickly undressed across the room into nothing but her bindings and started to wash up. If there was one thing he had learned about the water tribes, it was that modesty wasn't one of their strong suits. Well, maybe not the water tribes. It was probably just Korra. Korra was unlike any girl he had ever met before. He had never felt a stronger connection with anyone before. Not even Mako, with whom he was closer than anyone in Republic City. Hell, he was closer to Mako that he was to anyone anywhere. But he felt like Korra just got him. The were so similar, and in the short time the two had known each other, they had developed a tight relationship. There was just one problem though, and that problem was that Korra seemed to remain blissfully unaware of his growing feelings towards her.

His day-dreams of the Avatar were cut short though, when he started to remove his leg armor and he let out a small cry of pain as he twisted his knee just the right way while trying to remove a pad.

"Spirits, Bolin, you all right?"asked the concerned Water Bender as she sent a worried look towards the Earth bending companion.

"Yeah, just an old injury that acts up now and again," he replied. Okay, maybe it wasn't a small cry. In all honesty, it hurt like a bitch and he probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Mako had worked him so hard that it hurt worse now than it did when he had originally injured it.

"Here, let me take a look at it," Korra offered, bringing over some water and kneeling in front of the Pro Earth Bender. She bent the water so that she could begin to heal her fellow team mate. Korra got to work quickly and took the relaxation of the bender as a sign of success. Once she deemed her job do be done, she let the water fall to the floor and looked up at the man seated in front of her.

There was no doubt in here mind that she was attracted to him. He had all the strength and courage that a successful earth bender should. He was kind, funny, caring, sensitive, and spirits was he protective of her. She loved it. It was so easy to be her quirky, strong willed, natural self with her. Most men she found herself around were put off by her strong personality, but Bolin matched it perfectly, and somehow managed to bring out the soft side in her from time to time. It was easy to get lost in his green eyes and just be who she was around him without having to worry about scaring him off. Her closeness with him was rivaled by nothing, except maybe Naga, but that didn't really count. She had never had many friends growing up. It was nice to have someone that was always there for her for a change.

She knew that he was nursing feelings for her (could he be any more obvious?), and she was trying to send him the signals back, but she just didn't know how. A flirty smile came off as a stalker grin when she tried, and batting her eyes just looked like she had something stuck in them and was fighting tears. She could only hope that he was getting her meager attempts at flirting.

Bolin stood up and helped the young water bender up as well so the two were standing face to face. He took a moment and gazed into the Avatar's beautiful eyes and before he had time to question weather it was the right decision or not, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Korra's. The water bender stood on her tip toes and kissed the Earth Bender back. Whatever doubts she had before about being flirty or sexy were gone now. She felt him run his tongue across her lips, and she willingly opened them to him. The two of them really started to get into the kiss as Korra pressed her body up against his and backed into the bench where he had previously sat. The Earth Bender sat down and Korra quickly followed, straddling his lap. His hands found her breasts and began to softly squeeze and tease them as their kiss became even more intensified.

Much to both of their dismay, Bolin had to break it off. The water bender was doing things to him that were driving him crazy. The dark haired man awkwardly rubbed his neck, all to aware that he had a half naked young woman sitting on his lap, giving him a pout that was both adorable and sexy at the same time. He sighed and looked anywhere but the girl sitting in front of him.

Korra took this as a sign that she had gone way to far. She hopped off his lap, mumbled something like sorry, and grabbed her street clothes to finish washing up in the one of the adjacent showers. She must have done something wrong. She desperately hadn't wanted for him to break it off.

Once she left, Bolin literally smacked himself on his forehead. "Way to screw everything up," he muttered to himself before removing the rest of his leg armor and grabbing a towel to head off to one of the other showers. He made sure the water was extra cold before stepping in and washing the sweat off his body from the hard workout. Being in such a close proximity to water though, only reminded him of the close encounter he had just moments earlier, which brought back all the arousal he had been trying to get rid of. He finished showering before dressing in his street clothes. Korra walked out just minutes later, and the awkward tension could have been sliced with a knife.

"So..." Korra said, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet.

Bolin decided to take a blind leap. "Want to go up to the apartment with me? I know how much you hate Air Temple Island."

Korra smiled and replied with a "Hell yeah!" before once again grabbing his hand and pulling him along the familiar path to their apartment in the attic of the arena. A plan had began to form in the Avatar's head. She was going to get him to kiss her again, and this time, she'd make sure he wouldn't stop. She was a 17 year old woman, nearly 18 as a matter of fact, and she had needs. And she couldn't ignore this feeling anymore that Bolin was just the right guy to satisfy said needs.

Luckily though, she didn't have to instigate anything. As soon as the two were in the apartment, Bolin grabbed a small stash of fire wisky and poured them a glass. Korra kept right up with the Pro Earth bender, and Bolin was quite shocked. She was such a relatively small girl, she should be trashed right now. Bolin was a big man, and it made perfect sense that he would hold his liquor well. Finally, it seemed that Korra was rather tipsy. He wasn't intentionally trying to get her drunk. She was the one who kept pouring the glasses, as a matter of fact. Bolin just wasn't about to stop her, though.

The two were giggling loudly about a joke involving an air bender, a mail carrier, and a cabbage dealer, when Korra leaned in for a daring kiss. The kiss quickly grew from a small brook to a huge waterfall, and things became more intense. She started to tug at his shirt and he timidly started to tug at hers as well. He was working at her bindings when it clicked that she was probably drunk, and he was taking advantage of her. Bolin struggled to push her off. "Korra," he breathed. "Korra..this isn't what you want. I'm not what you want. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said. "You.." The corny line seemed to have a positive effect on the Pro-Bender. The Earth Bender's lips crashed against hers and the two teenagers went back at it. The water bender assisted Bolin in taking off her breast bindings before pushing him down on the plush bench they were currently seated at.

Bolin would deal with the consequences in the morning. Right now, a more primal feeling was taking over him, and he liked how it felt. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now it was finally here. He was going to take full advantage of it. He may never get an opportunity like this again.

"You know," Bolin said between kisses, "If Mako decided to come in right now," a soft moan escaped his lips as the water bender grinded her crotch against his growing erection, "He wouldn't be too pleased."

"Screw Mako," Korra replied. "Right now, you're the only thing I care about."

Conversation ceased as Bolin lost his trousers and Korra's soon followed. His arousal was driving him mad, and in a swift movement he had Korra on the edge of the couch and him on his knees in front of her. _Let's see Mako do this,_ he thought as his tongue lead an exploration of her wet folds. The egotistical brother of his had no clue what a woman really wanted. The gruff earth bender was quite the ladies man. Probably more so than his more showy brother. His slid one finger, then two into her as he licked and kissed her sensitive clit. He knew she was getting close, and he was determined to give her everything she deserved.

Korra could feel a small flame growing inside her as he continued his exploration of her, and this fire had nothing to do with bending. The warmth spread out to her arms and legs, and erupted in a tingling explosion that didn't last long enough. "Oh Bo," she whimpered. Small spazms shook her as Bolin rose up and started to kiss her once again. The flame between them grew larger until he scooped her up and carried her up to his cot. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and sat her down on the small bed. He was preparing to position himself on top of her but she sat up and pushed him down on the bed. Korra climbed over him and straddled his large form before lowering herself down onto his rock solid erection.

The moan that escaped his lips was filled with arousal and lust. "Spirits, Korra, you're driving me mad," he said as the Avatar began to move her hips up and down as he thrusted to match her growing pace. It was insane, how perfect they were together.

It wasn't like Bolin to want to have more control over the situation, but he knew that he could bring her over the edge a second time before following himself. This was all about her. He wanted to make her see how much he really cared about her. That this was more that just sex to him. He quickly flipped them over, and Korra's still slightly damp hair fanned out over his pillow. Bolin just couldn't believe it. The smartest, most powerful, most beautiful, around perfect girl was in his bed, underneath him, and whimpering his name as he brought her to the highest state of arousal. If the two of them moved in perfect sync in the arena, it was nothing compared to how they moved in the bedroom.

He fell over the edge just before her, each of them moaning the others name as they went. Bolin rolled off to the side of her, and they both laid there a few minutes as they caught their breath. He felt the dark haired women snuggle up beside him and rest her head on his chest. He put a protective arm around her before the Pro Bender drifted off into a light sleep. Korra couldn't help but giggle to herself as she nestled in even further.

He really should know that fire benders had a difficult time getting drunk. Their inner flame burnt off the alcohol too quickly. Korra had been coherent the entire time. So in reality, she had been the one taking advantage of him. It was almost comical really.

"Good night, Bo," she said, before kissing his cheek and closing her eyes. She decided that if this was her reward for training hard, she'd train every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Lol well that sucked. Sorta. I dunno. I may continue if I get some positive reviews. Or not. This is just me blowing off some of my Borra steam. I started it last night around two and just finished revising it now, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. This is un-betaed until someone volunteers to sift through my bad spelling/grammar to find the good stuff underneath. And by good stuff I mean Borra smut/fluff. Yeah they're OOC. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I want to get it out there. **

**So..reviews are awesome. :)**


End file.
